Computing devices typically comprise a processor, memory, and a memory controller to provide the processor as well as other components of the computing device with access to the memory. The performance of such computing devices is strongly influenced by the “memory read latency” and “memory write latency” of the computing device. In general, the “memory read latency” is the length of time between when the processor requests the memory controller to retrieve data from the memory and when the memory controller provides the processor with the requested data. Similarly, the “memory write latency” is generally the length of time between when the processor requests the memory controller to write data to the memory and when the memory controller indicates to the processor that the data has been or will be written to the memory.